


Magicstuck

by ravenclawoutcast13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Homestuck
Genre: All the kids know about magic, Alternate Universe, Anya and Harry can use magic, Hacker Harry, He also plays the flute thanks to jade, Jade has no access to magic school, John is a Squib, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck), Rose didn't like Ivermory, SBURB, Shenanigans, homestuck format as best as possible, rune master harry, so is Dave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 16:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14524986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclawoutcast13/pseuds/ravenclawoutcast13
Summary: A 14 year old boy stands in the middle of the Room of Requirement.Today, the 13th of April, is one of his dearest friends' birthday and the release date of a popular video game he is extremely excited to play to take his mind off all this Tri-wizard tournament mess.Who is this fellow anyways?





	Magicstuck

**Author's Note:**

> This takes heavy inspiration from TwoMind's story: 'Sburb: Now With Magic' over on FF.net (thank you two mind for inspiring this). And yes I said 14, I decided to age them all up one year, so yeah. There we go. Enjoy!

A 14 year old boy stands in the middle of the Room of Requirement. 

Today, the 13th of April, is one of his dearest friends' birthday and the release date of a popular video game he is exteremly excited to play to take his mind off all this Tri-wizard tournament mess. 

Who is this fellow anyways?

**ENTER NAME**

**[SCARHEAD MCGANDALF]**

"Heard worse. Try again."

**[HARRY POTTER]**

"Much better."

Your name is **HARRY** and for first and foremost you are a **WIZARD** and current 4th year student at **HOGWARTS SCHOOL FOR WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY** which you stay at for the majority of the year. 

You are known as the **BOY-WHO-LIVED** , who survived the KILLING CURSE and killed the old dark lord as a baby and because of this you are very famous, and you absolutely **HATE** it!

Most people seem to forget your parents were murdered that night and they focus more on your dumb scar and try to see if you remember anything about it. It's so annoying!

You have many interest that include, flying on your broomstick wither it be for quidditch or just for fun, practicing spells for the upcoming end of year exams and the ending of this horrible tournament that you never wanted part of, sketching out the area around you while completely ignoring the world with your headphones in, and playing games. 

You fancy yourself a expert in runes, since last year you and Professor Babbling were able to create a runescape that when applied to muggle tech, would not only prevent it's fiery demise, but allow it to work in the heavy magic saturation, thus this year at Hogwarts each student was now given a laptop and got to choose a Sylladex to carry their school items, though you don't fancy the fame that came with the discovery so you and the professor put it as an anonymous creator and all funds for it's creation went towards funding Hogwarts. 

You also know a ridiculous amount about computers due to many years of building not only your own from the ground up, but your cousin's as well. Because of this you are the one and only moderator for the school computer system and the repair man for when the computer's break. 

You also have been entered into a tournament against your will where you believe the one behind it means for you to die and most no one seems to believe you, so you've been on edge lately especially with the final task in the next week.

Your user name is arcaneEquilibrium and you type rather normally I guess.

**HARRY: EXAMINE ROOM**

This is the **ROOM OF REQUIREMENT**. 

Professor Babbling gave you permission to use the room as your personal computer area, since you are the moderator of the entire school system and the only source help to those who still are having troubles with their computers. 

But basically it's just another bedroom for you. 

You even have a bed in here because sometimes you loose track of time and end up falling asleep in here. It happened that often the house elves decided to grab an extra bed for just the sleepy emergencies. 

It's has a huge computer set up next to a window that views out over the black lake which at the moment is covered in the gold and violets of sunset. There are a pile of wires and computer chips piling up in the corner next to your collection of advance runes books, computer repair manuals, along with a special edition of ~ATH manual given to you from a dear friend. You use that when you feel more sassy towards the purebloods who insult your friends or your skills when you are maintaining the servers. 

You also have your wand, broom, photo album, marauder's map, flute, and invisibility cloak on the near by table since you had to clean out your inventory. 

Seriously, where does all that space go?

**HARRY: PICK UP CLOAK**

You quickly pick up your cloak and store it into your **TAROT MODUS** which promptly files it under the **MAGICIAN** card. Your modus files all your cards under the major acanca that matches it.

For example- The cloak of invisibility goes to Magician for illusions.

**HARRY: PICK UP BROOM**

You captchaloged your broom and it goes into the **CHARIOT** card. Broom being transportation, matches to Chariot. 2 cards full, 20 left empty.

**HARRY: GRAB YOUR WAND**

You grab your wand and it goes directly into your Strife Specibus as **WANDKIND**. Along with that you have one other Strife weapon that's already in the deck, thanks to your online friends and their shenanigans.

**HARRY: PICK UP FLUTE AND PLAY A MAGICAL PIECE OF MUSIC**

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n9sBxpcI300>

That was one of your favorite pieces to ever play. A online friend sent you the flute and a book on how to play it back when you turned 9. She was never any good but felt you would like it, and just as she predicted you have a deep love for the instrument and practice daily.

Hey, it looks like you're needed for your moderating at the computer. Wonder who it is this time?

**HARRY: MODERATE**

Oh, it's this guy again. Better get it over with now.

-purifiedDragon [PD] began pestering MOD arcaneEquilibrium [AE]-  
PD: I require assistance.   
AE: *siiiiiiiigh*   
AE: Moderator Potter online and speaking.  
AE: What seems to be the problem Malfoy?  
PD: Potter?   
AE: Who else?   
AE: I'm the only one who knows everything about the computers, thus I'm still the one only moderator for the server and computer maintenance.  
AE: So, I'll ask again.  
AE: What seems to be the problem?  
PD: I can't seem to get off this webpage thing?   
PD: I can access the chat and my desktop but I can move anywhere else.  
AE: Let's take a look.  


You causally bring up a view port onto his computer and take a look at the problem.

Oh god dammit, he's on a virus site.

So obviously virus and malware breeding grounds from all the fake download buttons and absurd amount of ads. Looks like he was trying to download a book.

Probably need to do a lesson on what sites are good and which are bad.

AE: You downloaded a virus.   
PD: Virus?  
PD: Computers can get ill?  
AE: OMFG HA! XD  
AE: I am lmao right now haha!   
PD: ?   
AE: Slang, you'll pick it up soon.  
AE: Yeah sort of.  
AE: It's more like an attack on your computer.  
AE: These sites with all the ads and multiple download buttons aren't safe, thus a hacker created a virus which in turn froze your internet.   
PD: So... How do you fix it?   
AE: Click the blue W icon on your desktop after you close the internet.  
AE: Let it run, should take 4-8 hours depending on the virus but don't go messing with it while it works.   
AE: Once done, reboot and your computer will be fine.   
AE: Btw-Er   
AE: by the way   
AE: Try bookwise.com next time if you're looking for books to download.  
AE: It's safe AND free.   
PD: Alright, this better work Potter...   
AE: It will, if not, then bring it up and I'll de-virus it by hand.   
AE: That all?   
PD: Yes.   
AE: Good.   
AE: TTYL   
PD: What the hell does that mean?!  
AE: T.T.Y.L.   
AE: Talk To You Later  
AE: Welcome to the internet ~;D  
-purifiedDragon [PD] ceased pestering MOD arcaneEquilibrium [AE]-  


That was a relatively simple job. A lot easier than when you first started in the beginning of the year. Purebloods had no idea what they were doing but now they're getting the hang of things. Now most of the students type out notes for study or keep record of projects in programs.

Oh? Another message? Who could it be this time?

- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering  arcaneEquilibrium [AE]-  
EB: hi harry   
AE: Hey John!  
AE: Happy Birthday dude!   
AE: Did you get my present?   
EB: oh hell yes i did!  
EB: magic prankster kit!   
EB: it's so fucking cool man!   
AE: Well I know since you and your Dad are squibs and all, I thought you'd enjoy a bit of magic on your 14th birthday.   
EB: dude, it rocks i also got dave's present and my copy of the game, so me and rose will be playing soon   
AE: Sweet.  
AE: I'll be joining in later on tonight more than likely with PR.  
EB: pr?  
EB: she's back online?  
EB: thought she was grounded seven ways to sunday by her foster dad?   
AE: She still is...  
AE: But she also is a sneaky Russian ninja if you remember  
AE: ~XD  
EB: true   
EB: never did get that emoticon you make   
AE: Eh, you'd understand if you've seen me irl.  
EB: anyways, i'll chat with you later harry   
AE: Kay see ya John  
- ectoBiologist [EB] stopped pestering  arcaneEquilibrium [AE]-  


**HARRY: GO AND LOOK OUT WINDOW**

The sun is nearly down, and with than means all the students soon will be in the great hall for dinner. Good. Since today is a Saturday you been dealing with more influx of moderator calls, but now that dinner will be served soon it gives you a nice open time to play the game with PR in a few hours.

**HARRY: BE PR**

**YOU CANNOT BE PR YET SINCE HARRY STILL HAS MORE THINGS TO DO!**

Geez, can't you all be patient for a bit?

**HARRY: EXAMINE YOUR COPY OF SBURB**

You go to pick up your copy of the Server and Client disk when you accidentally captchalogged it landing it straight into the **WORLD** card. God dammit you hate it when you do that!

Huh. Wonder why it's the World? Would have figured it to be something fun like **WHEEL OF FORTUNE** for games of luck or maybe even the **FOOL** for fun.  
Either way, you at least have it on hand for when you start playing.

"Hoot! Hoot!"

You turn to the window to see your dear owl, Hedwig waiting for you with a message in her talons.

You have a guess who the letter is from.

**HARRY: READ LETTER**

_Hey Pup!_

_Just wanted to let you know me and Remus are here tonight at Hogwarts._

_Dumbledore invited several people to come see the new computers and tech and_

_Rem got invited and said, his dog Snuffles could come too._

_All the Weasleys are here, so is Madam Bones, and unfortunately Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy._

_Even Fudge is showing up._

_Dumbles said you won't need to make an appearance as the moderator thingy but they miiiight stop by so be fare warned._

_With love,_

_Padfoot_

Welp! Let's hope they do stay away. You really don't want to explain to them all why you are playing a video game, instead of eating down in the Great Hall. Best have a coding screen on a flip switch if they come in here so you can at least pretend to be working.

**HARRY: BE FUTURE HARRY**

You are now Harry 2 hours into the future and you are greatly concerned.  
It seems the game triggered a hell-storm of meteors and the only escape is to enter the game according to Rose.

First meteors hit John's place, followed by Rose's, then Dave's. It's coming for PR next, then you, and finally Jade.

This is not going well.

**HARRY: WARN FACULTY OF IMPENDING METEOR COLLISION AND POSSIBLE DOOM**

-MOD arcaneEquilibrium [AE]- has opened a memo on board "EMERGENCY ALERT MEMO"-  
AE: Attention to all faculty and prefects.   
AE: We have a major emergency.  
TI: transfigureInstructor [TI] has joined the memo!  
TI: What kind of emergency Mr.Potter?  
PI: potionsInstructor [PI] has joined the memo!  
PI: Probably something to due with these contraptions.  
AE: No, it very serious.   
AE: Please open this as soon as you can.  
AE:   
AE:   
TI: Mr. Potter...  
TI: Are you saying...   
AE: Meteors are hitting everywhere and in 4 hours the second biggest one has it's sights straight for Hogwarts...   
AE: And with smaller meteors already falling it's not safe to travel right now, especially with the amount of student and people we have here.  
HL: headmasterLemondrop [HL] has joined the memo!  
HL: This is most unnerving.   
HL: Thank you for bringing this to our attention my boy.  
HL: All faculty gather in my office immediately.  
HL: We're going to reinforce the wards.   
HL: I will tell our guest and the students the situation.   
AE: I'll stay up here and keep and eye out for changes Professors.   
PI: Potter how did you find out about this?   
AE: ...   
AE: ...Three of my friends houses were just hit.  
AE: They weren't responding, so I checked the news.  
AE: Their homes are in ashes...   
AE: I'm currently hoping to god they are somehow alive and safe.   
PI: ...   
TI: ...   
HL: ...Understandable Mr. Potter.   
AE: I'll keep this board open for now.  
AE: If any major changes I'll post it immediately and let you all know.  
-MOD arcaneEquilibrium [AE]- has closed the memo-  


Now the professors are busy with protection prep, you can focus on saving PR, then Jade can get you into the game.

  
Speaking of PR, it seems she's messaging you.

**HARRY: ANSWER**

-pseudoRobber [PR] began pestering arcaneEquilibrium [AE]-  
PR: Garri, are you there?  
PR: I'm getting very much worried at the moment.  
PR: They are coming much faster now, and as much as I like warmth this is way too much!   
AE: I'm here!   
AE: I had to let my school know about the meteors.   
PR: Alright, are you ready to be a server player?   
PR: Because we are running low on time.  
AE: Yeah, I'm putting in my disk now.  


**HARRY: INSERT SERVER PLAYER DISK**

You insert the disk and watch as the loading screen takes the form of multiple Spirographs arraying in a rainbow of clouds and color. Soon it finishes and the word, **SBURB** appears on screen.

Then a image of a girl your age appears on screen with long red hair braided back, dark brown eyes and a two toned yellow striped sweater. This must be her.

**HARRY: BE NEW GIRL**

You are now the **NEW GIRL**.

Right now you are very calm to the outer appearance mostly due to years of training with your **FOSTER FATHER** , but you are internally freaking out at the idea of flaming death raining from the sky. 

But we can't just keep calling her **NEW GIRL** all the time. That would be rude.

What should her name be?

**ENTER NAME**

** [SLAVIC SMART-ASS] **

"Wow, dergoatory AND insulting. Get it right this time."

** [ANYA ZIMA] **

"Good. Now continue."

Your name is **ANYA** and you are currently trying to escape the **HELL STORM OF METEORS** that has already nearly destroyed 3 of your friends already.

Your interests include your training as a **MMA FIGHTER** and gaining a mastery in large weapon fighting. You dabble in the world of **ROBOTICS** and have various robots scattered about your room and the house (though your Foster Dad has no clue about those). You practice the art of **MEDITATION** daily to help calm the storm of your mind and generally to help you relax. You also really love **WARM DAYS OR ANYTHING OF WARMTH REALLY** , growing up in the cold weather of Russia that happens most of the year you love any time the weather is warm.

Before all this mess had happened you were intending on being sneaky and playing the game without your Foster Dad knowing since he had grounded you nearly one month ago.

You seriously think one month was overkill for staying out past curfew but he is very protective of you or any children he has taken in. You think he still bugs your long moved out foster brother, Mikail daily. The old man doesn't know when to take a break.

But since the chaos started he was called away to work trying to get everyone to safety. He knows you are safe since the bunker in your house should protect you, but you aren't taking any chances.

Thus is why you're now starting the game with your friend Harry. 

Your username is pseudoRobber and you have a tendency to slip into Russian when typing, mostly with your friends names.

**ANYA: EXAMINE ROOM**

Your room, a rather good size compared to most since it originally was a dinning area converted into a bedroom. There a bed in the corner, a desk for your laptop and a table for your projects. Although now there an addition of a totem lathe and a cruxtider that made the teal rod of cruxtite come out with the seizure ball know as the kernalsprite in the same shade of tea. Unfortunately the alchemiter couldn't fit, so Harry put it in the living room.

Along with that, the timer informs you that you have about 10 minutes until the meteor will be landing.

As you were the one to bring Dave in not too long ago, you know what exactly to do with this.

**ANYA: ANSWER HARRY**

PR: Okay garri.  
PR: Now all we need to do is prototype this with something, carve the totem and get the entry item.   
AE: Okay... what exactly am I prototyping and with what?  
AE: Rose's game guide is a bit wordy for the time restrain we're on.   
PR: I have an idea.  


**ANYA: GET ITEM FOR PROTOTYPING**

You go to you bed and pick up a stuffed rabbit who has began to fray with age from the top of the sheets. Unlike other rabbits in this story this one is not only very clean but a soft red color and is missing part of it's left ear. 

AE: A stuffed rabbit?  
PR: Yeah.   
PR: This is Velvet, my oldest toy.   
AE: Like the Velvete-   
PR: The Velveteen Rabbit, da.  
PR: I named it after the story.   
AE: So...  
AE: How do we prototype it?   
PR: Like this.  


**ANYA: THROW BELOVED KEEPSAKE INTO SEIZURESP- I MEAN KERNALSPRITE**

You toss Velvet into the sprite. Then with a second of the flash of light it's now in the shape of the bunny making Velvetsprite.

Then out of nowhere the entire house jolted upward, sending things on my selves flying up into the air, including your extra toolbox. Must be an early meteor.

**VELVETSPRITE: COMPLETE SECOND PROTOTYPING**

A second flash of light happens and lo and behold, the sprite was now prototyped with a plush bunny and a toolbox. The sprite now looked like it had wrenches, and tools coming out of it's back.

This was not what you had intended but hey it works.

**ANYA: CHECK THE TIMER!**

**5:07**

Opps. Best get back on track.

**ANYA: CARVE TOTEM**

You take your cruxite rod and pre-punched card and carve the totem into a wavy pattern.

**ANYA: HURRY THIS UP AND GO DOWN STAIRS!**

You open your door and make a mad dash down the stairs... Only to stop in the hall for a second.

AE: Anya?  
AE: What are you doing?   
AE: Annnnyyyya!   
PR: Relax Garri.  
PR: I just needed to grab some things.  


**ANYA: EXAMINE WALL**

This wall holds two very importaint items to your quest... And two very special items to your foster father.

There's Sonja and a wartime canteen. These were treasures to him and you were only allow to touch them in case of emergency.

This seems like a possible emergency for this.

**ANYA: GRAB CANTEEN**

You pick up the canteen with your **TETRIS MODUS.** The card turns into a **T BLOCK** and stacks in. In order to use the card you'll have to clear the line that it in. You purposely saved a straight block item on hand for then that time comes.

**ANYA: CAPTCHALOG SONJA**

Why do that? It would be useless there.

Instead you do the smart thing and put Sonja in your strife deck under **HALBERDKIND** right next to your **WANDKIND** and **FISTKIND**.

Sonja had been passed down for many year and has kicked ass for twice as many.

**ANYA: GET MOVING! DEATH BY METEOR APPROACHING!**

You make a b-line for the living room and set the totem into the alchemiter.

You have 3 minutes.

Well good thing I'm ready.

**ANYA: ALCHEMIZE ENTRY ITEM**

You watch as a teal music box appears in the middle of the podium.

You open it but it's not playing.

It appears it needs to be wound up.

**ANYA: WIND THE MUSIC BOX**

You wind the music box to the it's maximum and open the lid.

**ANYA: ENTER**

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WlXVu0QVRFo 

You listen to the music play and a the world shifts around you in a flash of teal and white light.

**[NEXT]**


End file.
